dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Ranking
Introduction This ranking of dragons is based off their PvP ability and what we might recommend to you, if anyone wants to update some dragon on this list you can always edit it. {Notes: Do not change tier name as well as vandalizing this page, however it is allowed to give a dragon species title, to describe that dragon, but you cannot put anything that's relatively disturbing} - By Troodon147 Low Tier Rocirus (Starter) Basic dragon with one of the best wing designs. Rocirus has a low HP and a low DMG rate with a basic speed level. It is not recomended to use during PvP. Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) A bird-like winged dragon. Saurium is pretty common, with a basic damage amount but a decent amount of speed. It mostly revolves around the fact that it is pretty fast, though, it is not the fastest. It's small body is capable of sliding into tiny holes and spaces. Highly suggested using for finding eggs that spawn in caves or holes. Howler (Owl) A phoenix-looking wyvern. Although not as strong as Sylva, but it is more optional in terms of escaping, and also, its relatively small size makes it agile in the air. Middle Tier Palus (Wyvern) Big, but weak. Massive size giving this dragon a good intimidation, but this dragon is not very good at PvP, mostly it can do is bully some smaller dragons, poor Palus. This dragon is also stupid slow. :) Sylva (Moth) A moth/butterfly looking dragon that is more powerful than the Palus (Wyvern). Though the sylva is pretty slow while in flight mode it is EXTREMELY fast on land- yes, not as fast as a drake or a raptor. The damage is quite decent with the power to take out a player with at least 2 bites. With its head low to the ground aswell as its body its easy to land a blow on a given target, added with the speed makes it easy to dodge attacks! don't under stimate this tiny bug!!! (If they have that such intense maneuvering) Enkylous (Turtle) Stronger than the Palus (Wyvern) but does no bleed. Basically has same benefit that the Palus (Wyvern) possess, but deal twice as much damage, though it can't deal bleed damage, which is also not very recommended, but if we have the tournament of middle tier battle, this dragon is possibly the strongest in its tier, only rivaled by Dexyn (Drake). Amphyll (Axolotl) How can it do decent bleed without teeth? Surprisingly, the Amphyll (Axolotl) has higher bleed than Alrenoth (Hydra) despite having no teeth at all. We can give this tiny dragon a lot of credit here. Not suggested as a first pick in a battle, unless you're trying to be irritating. Dexyn (Drake) The king of middle tier dragons. The king of middle tier dragons, the Dexyn (Drake) can certainly beat any other dragon in its tier. Although the Enkylous (Turtle) is probably the only middle tier that can possibly stop you, you can beat it if you let the bleed do the work. High Tier Numine (Volcano/Titan) You have sharp teeth, but you can't do bleed. Although it is the weakest of High Tier, the Numine (Volcano/Titan) is fast when flying, though not as fast as the new Fantasies. It can always utilize its speed if it has to run away from other strong dragons. Krekiz (Shark) Small, yet powerful. The glass cannon of the High Tier, it has the lowest health but highest damage in this tier. Although it is not very durable, this dragon used to be the king of PvP, but is now forced to run before the more powerful dragons in the High and Apex Tiers. Alrenoth (Hydra) A 3 headed unique dragon with the meanest glare. The second most durable flying dragon in the game currently. But that doesn't mean it is the strongest, as it is outclassed by the Krekiz (Shark) and the Taraka (Leviathan) in ground combat. In aerial combat, this dragon is your best choice, since it has decent bleed and damage, and also a very high amount of health, making it sometimes defeat even the Taraka (Leviathan) in air fights. Taraka (Leviathan) The dragon from royalty. As the Desert World released, the Taraka (Leviathan)’s reign has already fallen. Although if you compare it with any other high tier it is still very strong, sometimes being able to possibly beat the Agricos (Lizard), but it still may require some luck. The Taraka (Leviathan) has a small chance of winning, since the Agricos (Lizard) has the most overpowered bleed. One bite and you'll bleed to death, however if you get the chance to bite the Agricos (Lizard) before it bites you, you may have a chance of defeating it. (If it decide to go toe to toe with you) Khepera (Beetle) The tank, it ram instead of bite. The Khepera (Beetle) is the most durable dragon in the game so far, although it takes the same role that the Venu (Cobra) possess. But since it has higher health, can fly, although slower, the Khepera can possibly beat every other dragon that's in High Tier. Although against anything in Apex Tier, the Khepera (Beetle) might just be as good as dead. Taihoa (Loong) Dexyn-like dragon that can fly without wings Everyone was excited about Taihoa, until they use it in PvP world, it just feels like it is the underdog, but its bleed is decent anyway. Apex Tier (you best run away because you don't have to fear it) Agricos (Lizard) Fear the lizard! The Agricos (Lizard) is one of the most lethal dragons in the game, although its melee damage is low, it has the most overpowered bleed, estimated to be about 24k~25k. The Agricos (Lizard) is a huge threat to any other dragon species. Do you dare to attack it? Or will you bow in its presence and beg for mercy? Fear it! Skellitor (Skeleton) Bow before the skeleton king! This dragon can frighten you with its appearance alone! It can easily destroy most dragon species, being the first dragon to be able to defeat the Agricos (Lizard). But at the same time, the Agricos (Lizard) and the new Mother Dragon are the only things that can stop you, so use caution when hunting them, and don't forget, fear them too! Paukiki (Pumpkin) Cute, but deadly. The Paukiki (Pumpkin) is very fast, but not as fast as Taraka (Leviathan). The Taraka (Leviathan) can barely outrun it, with the Paukiki (Pumpkin) at top speed right at its shoulder, in terms of combat, it can beat every single High Tier dragon in the game, including the Khepera (Beetle) and the Taraka (Leviathan). However, it may have a disadvantage when fighting against other Apex Tier dragons such as the Agricos (Lizard) and the Skellitor (Skeleton), although it is the underdog of Apex Tier dragons, it is still not to be underestimated. Cuddle it or you’ll be ripped apart! Venu (Cobra) Very durable, fast, and decent bleed The formerly High Tier dragon, it has second highest health but one of the lowest damage, It is also the fastest dragon on the ground (except maybe the Axolotl?), its speed buff allows it beat even Skellitor (Skeleton) in ground combat, when riding this dragon, Agricos (Lizard) is the only thing that can stop you. Zeipera (Amphithere/Tapejara) A flying snake with massive bleed. The Zeipera (Amphithere) is one of the newest additions to the game, found in the fantasy world. This Tapejara crest dragon is very powerful, powerful enough to make the Agricos (Lizard) and Mother Dragon run away from it. The Zeipera (Amphithere) is a dragon that should not be underestimated. Mother Dragon Your majesty! This dragon can’t do bleed, but it deals more damage than the Skelltor (Skeleton). It is one of your best dragon choices in terms of PvP, however, watch out for the Agricos (Lizard), as well as the Zeipera (Amphithere), as they can defeat you. Category:Information Category:Dragons